Solar Warz
by Damien720
Summary: The Year is 2987 the evil organization has fought with the solar freedom fighterz for far too long but will the historic event of new life found help either the organization or the sff krystal with human dont like dont read lemons in later chapters.
1. The organizationprolouge

My first story ever any tips would be nice for improvement.

prolugue

The year is 2987 the earth is at a turning point humanity is no longer stable 7 solar super powers have emerged. The MSE also known as the Mexican Solar Empire the United Solar States of America and the Xarians which used to be the Mongolian Replublic there are a few more such as European confederacy the SFF the Democratic peoples replublic which was formerly known as south america lastly the Imperial asian empire. world war 4 ended with these new solar powers there are currently 15 colonised solar systems. Humanity has yet to find alien life we simply still war and kill each other there are also solar cities. Humans were

Still corrupt at this point we needed a iron hand to lead us or we would simply war ourselves extinct my grandfather said that was an old earth saying.

Humanity was doomed I thought but this is my story me a citizen of the USSA. I was in the army the war of 4 we called it because over 4 trillion humans died I saw the corruption of wars what we did to each other should never be allowed my name is Damien Angelo Diazamo Castroza the 27th. I couldn't hate humanity more than I ever did now so this is my story my life my love my eventual death and it will continue with my children this is solar warz. Chapter 1 Organization

At the capital of the ussa in aplha centari the 6 solar empires argue. The SFF continues to attack the Imperial asian empire and the european confederacy ceases to defend us argued empress shigumi we demand action from the solar council or war will be forced on the European confederacy and SFF. War is unacceptable stated president Adrian we cant keep warring each other if we do were only killing civilians if we continue we can expect minor rebellions. Minor ha laughed dictator Firenzique they only start small if not handled delicately we can expect the masses to arm themselves against us we don't need rebellions they only cause trouble and are written down by the dialects ptew (spits on the ground) the dialects want a universal order of peace and wisdom just like the old extinct zamon monks culture hahaha (every1 laughs in unison) with the masses at peace we control them when there angry we expect riots similar to the planet zavian city riots during are virus testing feh so we just chip em and put martial law plus we stoped contact with outside planets and told the poplulace that their families died from a SFF attack haha. Civilians their all the same cattle. just work and bring us the money. soon are plan will be complete universal order will fail and the masses will be are slaves. Mwahahaha cheers men for the organization hoora!

Chap 1 Solar Freedom Fighterz

The solar empires bastards and traitors that's what they are. They were really criminals how do I know because im the leader of the SFF the Solar Freedom Fighterz. We fight for the freewill of humanity my ancestors created the organization but we split from them and became the SFF. The organization stands for caccr which mean conquer assimilate cattle control and rule. it was meant to bring peace during the aftermath and chaos of world war 3 but they became corrupt and assassinated the members who opposed their ideals. The ancestor who opposed their ideals directly was Laura Angelo Diazamo Castroza the 16th she believed that the organization should disband since peace was achieved but they assassinated all who agreed with her and started the war of 4. Successfully overthrowing the world governments and starting the solar empires. My age is 56 years old there will be only 1 heir left my teenage son who is currently 17 Miguel I just hope he will be ready to lead soon. I fear my death is near. Our ancestors hid among the people who were only slightly brainwashed and still had will power. We faked are deaths during the zadric city explosion we slowly recruited the people and started the SFF. Over the centuries we grew powerful we lost nearly half of are members during the war of 4 how ever we will fight back for humanity because we miss the freedom are ancestors had and we want that freedom for future genartions of children our motto freewill free lives free children free knowledge freedom for all! We are the solar freedom fighterz the generations of families who want there future children free and wish to unite humanity.

General Diazamo theirs a strange craft in caccr territory we believe its non human in origin should we intercept target before the enemy and bring it here. Hmmm if theirs a chance for new allies we need them how sure are you that the craft does not have human origin 87.4 percent sure the other percent means trap right yes general the odds are decent ok go after it but if it is a trap we cant be found so. We understand stand sir self destruct on capture for the SFF (a cheer could be heard by 30 other SFF soldiers for freewill for free lives for a free humanity) good get ready and get out we got limited time in the enemies solar space before they know its us so freedom speed soldier. yes sir! 13 minutes later at the scene of the strange craft SFF soldiers remember no response then target terminated understand yes captain. Upon reaching the target they attempt contact you are in dangerous solar territory come with us for fuel supplies and rest. Suddenly a garbled transmission came through if this a trick expect war. Understood come with us. While The SFF forces departed rather quickly the solar empires failed to capture the strange craft meanwhile at caccr head quarters. We failed to capture the strange craft it left with SFF forces before we could intercept it damn(the leaders said in unison except the ec leader said bollocks)meanwhile at planet vorian in the outer solar systems after a wait time of 13 minutes a message came through. General Diazamo we have arrived. Understood clearance level 5 entry entitled use entrance 5S now we have to have a meeting with this new arrival yes Diazamo. Bring translator Givan Acevado along with scientist Joel Gomez understood sir. We may have found a way to just free humanity Sirene whos a cute little wolf you are yes you are (pets wolf). At caccr headquarters bring in the entertainment yes my lords haha what do you have planed Shigumi well remember planet zavian were gonna put mass murder on tonights entertainment. Good1 Shigumi we should turn on the sky screen I do enjoy seeing the looks on the populations faces when we show them their families are alive then erase their memories and do it again it's a riot get it riot yes I do lord Adrian its good to be in charge I'm such a evil sadistic bastard and its great to be me. Shigumi yes lord bring me my plate of extinct fried baby shrimp yes lord.

Chapter 2 the lost

The lost coming soon to a fan fiction site near you. Most corny joke ever.


	2. Chapter 2 The lost

Back to solar warz

Chapter 2 The lost

General Angelo the caccr has sent out fighter squads using an upgraded radar system they managed to find us! Damn it this not a good time. Lieutenant James command the soldiers at the turrets to prepare for an attack use turret laser mode 3R yes sir. All right for the organization men squads A B and F1 attack the outer turrets. Command understood captain Rommero. Good we will provide cover fire. Squads C D and F2 defend flagship qarta understood. Boom oh shit were gonna die crap yelled Joel I should have continued making my flame proof suit now it lies in the fire unperfected nooooo! Damn were taking heavy fire launch plasma cannons now and raise shield levels to 78.4 yelled out Damien! Launch fighter jets now I wanted them out 10 minutes ago screamed Damien! Fuck what is that yelled out the organization soldiers its oh SHI bzzzzzt! Yes the cannon worked my invention will change warfare permanently Joel that invention was amazing Givan said less talking more fighting yelled out Damien fighters attack flagship qarta yes leader! Mean while on the qarta damn were taking heavy fire prepare hyper space entry yes captain Rommero. Their attempting to escape don't let them Adrian cant know about are new discovery or weapon! Oh crap bzzt boom damn are fuel cells are damaged shit were stuck damn you SFF attention onboard personal of the flagship qarta prepare to boarded any attempts to attack will result in your 's when Rommero launched an attack squad soldiers fire at all SFF now don't let them capture us. Damn brain Washed bastards wished we didn't have to kill em fire now private jonny ran only for the laser to burn a chunk of his leg off bleeding he screamed till he was covered by the other dead soldiers who fell on him. It was then organization soldiers began charging with lasers using their dead as shields damn all SFF fall back now! That was when Damien realized his son was missing the whole time wait wheres Miguel damn it were is hes gone sir missing meanwhile on the qarta Miguel what are you doing here fighting back Givan that's what with this my invention the LSN also known as the laser self neutraliser it's a grenade that overloads laser batterys causing them to melt I used a standerd issue organization laser rifle here check it out bombs away yelled Miguel! 3 2 1 buzz! AHHHHHHHHH! Screamed organization soldiers who lost there hands from sever burns down to the bone charge now screamed Miguel! For freedom! Screamed the soldiers damn it all hell you will never catch me puts knife to his skull and shoves it in killing rommero blood drips down as his eyeball falls out and he falls back limp as the charging SFF soldiers begin rounding up the enemy and Releasing bound up slaves. Mommy who are they asked little sam there the SFF they fight for the freedom of humanity don't ever let the empires lie to you this is the true empires acts and the SFF will save us all don't worry were safe now sam just rest and sleep. After The SFF won the battle they freed the soldiers from the control of the organization and freed slaves as well meanwhile with Damien and his son Miguel damn it you know we cant lose you you're my heir my son let alone the last Diazamo you understand were their hope are Dna is the only way to destroy the organization remember if you die we lose no matter what this was a small battle don't take stupid risks. Yes father I understand good but great job at capturing their ship it will help with the resources we need to gather imagine Adrian finding out we took out 1 of his flag ships what would I give to see that assholes face yea dad that would be awesome hahahaa(father and son laugh in unison)lets go rest and watch universal cyber games together as father and son we should hang out as much as possible until the day I die oh and given go and speak to the life form and explain what happened during the battle yes sir see ya little dude adios given. Mean while given meets a meets an interesting life form hmm you're bird like being mine name is givan any questions ill answer for you. My name is falco lombardi but what the hell is going on out there! If you want to know were at war the human race is war with itself your onboard a SFF also known as the solar freedom fighterz seeking to free and unite all humanity from the organization who rule the solar empires the organization came about after world war 3 to bring peace but betrayed and killed the other members then they started world war 4 and replaced the killed the world leaders then the called themselves the new world leaders and thus began the solar empires the solar freedom fighters wish to unite humanity and free the brainwashed soldiers from the organization control and free the slaves and slave planets from their control if your kind can aid us in any way General Diazamo would really appreciate it ill be back with reinforcements who would love a good fight I could try to convince them that aiding you would help set up better diplomatic relations ill try to get the cornerian armies to help you but no promises all I could do is try we understand any effort at all is appreciated all right bye and thanks for the fuel really shouldn't have overshot that warp jump or maby not ill be back with the armies answer all right ill see you off. While falco heads back to the lylat system.

Mean at caccr headquarters Adrian we have a problem what has the SFF done now let me guess attack are fuel lines no wait their dead they couldn't destroy a flagship. They did worse they captured a flagship after battling it and crippling it WHAT! No survivors lord Damn it I want them gone now send out 1 5th of the fleet out their to find them we cant let them escape Damn you Damien ill kill you and break your bones and see you dead in front of the public mark my words really shigumi write these words down I don't want to forget them yes lord Adrian I will have your head Damien I will have your head!

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 the great solar war


End file.
